Adulterio (Terry-fic)
by Valerie Sensei
Summary: ¿Por qué seguir las leyes de la sociedad cuando nuestro corazón nos pide otra cosa?


**Adulterio**  
De: Tinta Roja

 _B, I will be always your lover and your fan..._

"To be the other woman  
is to be a season  
that is always about to end,  
when the air is flowered  
with jasmine and peach,  
and the weather day after day  
is flawless,  
and the forecast  
is hurricane."  
― Linda Pastan, The Imperfect Paradise

¿Qué mucho puede importarme lo que pueda decir cualquier persona de mí? Desde que nací he sido objeto de críticas y juicio impunes, todos ellos sin una razón válida. He sido abandonada porque a juicio de una mujer, nací bajo unas condiciones negativas para ella, sean las que fueren. Por esa decisión de quien haya sido mi madre, fui juzgada duramente… ¡Huérfana! Como si serlo fuera un gran pecado. Entonces, son estas cosas que fueron acumulándose en mi corazón, aun cuando todos tienen una concepción distinta de mi carácter. Soy una mujer buena y pura. Lo soy. ¿Por qué no? El haberme acostado con un hombre casado no me hace peor que la que anda chismorreando de mí. Son pecados distintos.

Toda la vida me arrepentí de dejarlo ir. Su presencia evocaba grandes pasiones internas, que mantuve callada porque me sentía avergonzada de sentirlas. Se justifica en una chica de 15 o 16 años, que tiene un mundo limitado, que no sabe qué quiere, que no quiere fallar ante una sociedad castrante. Pero, ¿a esta edad? A mi edad ya nada importa porque no ando con rodeos, porque no doy cuentas a nadie. Me he librado de tantos dedos que me señalaban haciéndome sentir culpable por cosas que ni había hecho. No es que quiera justificar lo que hice en este escrito, no, simplemente divago sobre una sociedad hipócrita.

Desde que llegó al estrellado, me consideré su fanática. Terry Grandchester nació para actuar, para cautivar. Dios solo sabe las veces que entré a un teatro para verlo en las penumbras, callando todo lo que siempre sentí por él. ¡Cuántas veces quise acercarme y me detuve por la mujer que se había quedado con él! Susana era su sombra. Lo guardaba celosamente desde su silla de ruedas. Además, llegué a pensar que tal vez me había olvidado. Simplemente pude haber sido un amor de adolescencia, de esos que se olvidan.

Yo, por otro lado, no lo olvidé porque me robó mi primer beso. Puede que las mujeres seamos más sensibles a estas cuestiones. Cualquiera podría decirme que soy una romántica. Lo soy, ¿cómo no serlo? Soy de esas que ama sin pensarlo y con libertad. De modo que podría decirse que amé a Terry toda una vida, aunque este haya sido un amor platónico.

Pero… -y los peros suelen ser siempre un tanto peligrosos- una noche tuve el valor para acercarme hasta donde él, después de una función. A pesar que conmigo lo esperaban una veintena de mujeres para adularlo, besarlo y encamarlo, hizo (por cuestiones del azar) contacto visual conmigo y reconoció estos ojos expectantes. Se sonrió y pidió a uno de sus guardaespaldas que me trajera hasta donde él.

Me acerqué sonriendo, contenta de finalmente verlo después de tantos años. Era el mismo de siempre, también sonriente, pero con esa sonrisa pícara que lo caracteriza. Se fundió conmigo en un abrazo necesitado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pecosa?

-Vine a verte actuar. Soy fanática tuya –le dije mientras le sostenía la mirada firme. Estoy segura que se impresionó de mi firmeza.

-¿Fanática? ¡Mira qué bien! –se echó a reír-. ¿Pensabas irte? ¿Por qué no me acompañas a cenar?

-Me parece bien. ¿Y tu mujer?

-No está aquí.

-Si no hay problema…

Terry se echó a reír como cuando éramos adolescentes. Creí en ese momento prudente en no traer más el tema.

-No sé qué has hecho, pero te ves mejor que nunca –sus ojos brillaban y hablaban por él.

En ese momento supe dónde ocurriría el final de la noche…

Ya en mi cama, se escribió una historia tardía. Me besó apasionadamente. Tomó su tiempo en quitarme la ropa, en ir descubriendo ese cuerpo que también él tanto deseó. Recorrió su nariz y grabó mi esencia en él. Me dio placer, se entregó a mí completamente. Sin embargo, no pidió nada para sí. No me dejó que lo tocara.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso… -y siguió disfrutando de mis pechos.

Esta actitud me enloqueció más aún. No esperaba nada de mí, simplemente se entregó a hacer lo que siempre soñó. Eso es todo. Será que él quería darme placer porque el placer se lleva en la mente, no en la carne. El placer se borra cuando se acaba el encuentro, pero se recrea una y otra vez. Terry quiso eso. Le placía saber que no dejaría de pensar en esa noche. Una mujer disfruta la intimidad cuando la hacen sentir como una verdadera mujer. ¿Cómo es eso, preguntas? Es cuando ves que el hombre se da a ti completamente y cuando ellos echan a un lado el egoísmo, las ganas de ser atendido como un jeque árabe. Las prostitutas y las esposas son víctimas de ese estúpido egoísmo. Con él no fue así. Fui esa flor delicada, la cual le abrió sus pétalos delicadamente. Me disfrutó como un manjar. Ese día fui por primera vez mujer. Además, dejó la puerta abierta a un futuro encuentro.

A pesar que no me hizo del todo suya, me pregunto: ¿es esto adulterio? No siento culpa. Siento una tormenta de emociones, todas intensas, todas acompañadas de furor y adrenalina. ¡Me siento viva! ¡Me siento especial! Terry Grandchester, el gran afamado actor, estuvo en mi cama. Me abrazó toda la noche, se quedó dormido dándome besos aquí y allá. Aunque ambos estamos viejos, aunque esto es abominable ante la sociedad, lo disfruté. Porque a pesar de todo, no me importa lo que puedan decir. Porque a pesar de todo, soy amante y soy su fan.


End file.
